The Last and Final Rose
by soccerfan5667
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are alive. Graduation is coming up soon and things may get in the way. Are Guardians and Novices are going to start a 'war' against each other? What happens To Rose? Dimitri? Sorry summary sucks, but please try reading.
1. Man Hunt

For all of you newbie's who are apparently like my anti-social Russian God, I am Rose Hathaway. Top guardian, top student, top everything. Well, I might be over exaggerating, but not that much. I'm too lazy to give you a full-out summary of my life, so I'll just start where I am right this instance.

"Rose! Get over here, and stop running away!" Yelled my God.

"Only if you can catch me!" I screamed back.

He sighed.

We both fully know he could catch me, but the question is, how long could I run. For all you have active fun outsiders who go and play outside with friends, you may know a game called man-hunt. Well, this is kind of like it, but with two people, and _way_ more intense.

I looked back to see how far Dimitri was. Wrong move. Next thing I know I am in the lake in freezing water.

"What the hell!?"

A head popped up.

I jumped back.

"Now Rose, you know there is always punishments when you run away from me like that." His eyes were bright with amusement, and I could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, I am sure that's a punishment that _I _will definitely enjoy." I said in my most seductive voice.

He shivered and his breathing sped up.

"Comrade, can we please get out of this freezing cold lake." He grabbed my wrists to make sure I wouldn't swim back to shore.

"I'm not so sure about that."

I pouted.

He sighed and pulled me up...just to drop me again!

"What was that!"  
"I'm sorry my Roza.

My heart sped up...he called me his.

He most have noticed something wrong because he immediately started worrying.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh Roza talk to me!"

I rolled my eyes, such a worrier.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I muttered.

He picked me up army man style and carried me to the cabin. He stopped halfway. I was about to ask him what's wrong before I saw what he was staring at.

"Rose...Run!"


	2. Without You

**Thanks for all the reviews...I got two, but i got a lot of fav. stories and stuff...THANKS! Here is the next chapter, sorry it might not be that good D=**

**OH, i forgot to do this last time--Disclamier-all belongs to author of VA (sorry cant spell it) **

* * *

It was Dimitri's father...as a strigoi. Dimitri got in front of me in a protective stance. I wasn't going to have him protect his life and my own so I tore a branch from the tree.

"Son, how nice to see you!"

He remained mute.

"Oh I see! This is the special person you were talking to our family about, too bad I will have to end her life!"  
Dimitri talked about me to his family? How would his father know? Did his father kill his family?

"You won't get near her," Dimitri snarled.

I was frozen I couldn't move.

"We'll see about that!"

Dimitri's father, I am going to cal him Dad from know on, lunged. Dimitri was ready for that so he kicked him hard in the chest. Dad must have drank a lot of moroi blood because he didn't falter.

Dimitri seemed to be only focused on his dad because next thing I knew I was flying backwards into a tree.

"No!" Dimitri yelled

"Watch out!" I croaked.

I managed to stay conscious so I watched the fight. I tried to get up to help Dimitri, but my muscles screamed in protest.

Dimitri lunged at his father unexpectedly and scraped Dad's face with the stake.

"Arg!"

He used that one moment of distraction to plunge the stake into his heart.

"Bye Father," I heard Dimitri say.

Since I knew Dimitri was alive I allowed myself to get pulled into darkness.

"Roza! Roza! Stay with me!"

"Sorry Comrade...just know that I love you and wish I had more time to express that love," I smiled.

"You will Roza, you will! Just stay alive! For me!."

I felt a drop of water on my cheek and noticed Dimitri was crying.

"Bye Comrade," and my heavy eyes closed.

I could faintly here beeping noises, and thought _if this was hell, it sure is annoying_. Then I heard voices.

"She might not make it-

"Two weeks."  
I couldn't make out who was saying what so when I got a pounding headache, I graciously welcomed the darkness.

I felt a hand squeeze mine. I tried to squeeze mine, but it didn't work. I tried opening my eyes or twitching my foot too, but none of those works. I then tried twitching my finger. It worked

"Rose? Roza!? Can you hear me? Open your eyes?!" The voice cried.

I didn't know who it was, but I felt terrible for making it sad.

I spent hours a day trying to move parts of my body. I so far accomplished twitching my finger and foot. The sad part is, nobody noticed.

For hours and hours I heard Dimitri insulting and beating himself up because of me. You do not know the guilt I felt.

It felt like I hadn't opened my eyes for 5 years when I did. And when I did I woke up to the most handsome face in the world. Dimitri. I tried to reach up to touch his face, but my arm hurt to bad.

I groaned.

"Roza! Roza!!" Dimitri screamed.

"Comrade if you say it any loader the whole world will hear you!"

"Oh Roza," he sighed, "What will I do with you."

"I know a few things," I said smiling my man-eater smile.

He shivered.

I looked down at my attire, and saw I was wearing the hospital gown.

I groaned, "Comrade, how could you have let them put me in this!?"

He laughed. If only I could swim in his laughter, I would be the happiest man in the universe.

"Hey! When do I get out of here?"  
"Not for another two weeks at least."

"Well too bad!"

I tried pulling myself up, but Dimitris hands were pushing me down gently.

"No." He said firmly.

"Dimitri, please." I pouted.

I then realized what position we were in. He was half on top of me, and his face was just inches away from my own.

I didn't care if anybody saw, I just needed him now. Needed him bad.

I reached up and kissed him. He seemed startled at first but then kissed me back just as hard, if not harder. He came on the bed and rolled me over so he was on top.

"Rose, we shouldn't be doing this here."

"Then let's get out of here!"

His eyes were full of lust and desire, and I knew all I had to do was flash my man-eater smile and I would be out of here faster then you could say pie.

He picked me up and nearly flew out the door.

"Cabin now." I commanded

He listened to me. We reached the cabin when he closed the door and jumped on the bed with me.

He kissed me. So full of passion and desire, hard but soft, gentle but fierce. I loved it.

His tongue swept against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened for him. Are tongues fighted for dominance. He won. I let him take over. He flipped me over so i was on the bottom and ripped the hospital gown off.

"Thank god," I muttered.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest every time I removed a button. When I was done, he pulled my head up and kissed me.

"Now how fair is it you get to see my whole chest, and I don't get to see your whole chest?" He asked.

"Well it's your fault for not removing it."

He then unclasped my bra and it fell down. He looked at me hungrily. He then started with my underwear, but I shook my head and looked at his pants. I then grabbed his manhood roughly. He moaned.

"Roza...oh Roza I need you...I need you now!"

"Well I guess you will have to wait!"  
I removed his pants, and started massage his manhood.

"Oh Roza."

He then took off my underwear, and looked at me top to bottom.

"Roza, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

I blushed then slid off his boxers.

I was about to torment him some more, but then he started massaging my breasts. He put one in his mouth and the other he put his hand on and massaged it.

I moaned.

He switched after awhile and then went to my other private and stuck his fingers through there.

"Dimitri!" I gasped.

"Yes, my Roza?"

"I need you now!"

He wasn't done tormenting me so he just shook his head.

He kissed my center before putting his mouth on top of it and started licking it like there is no tomorrow.

He finally stopped and positioned himself correctly.

"Ready my love?"

"Yes."

He went into me slowly. Up and down, up and down.

"Faster!" I screamed.

He went faster and faster.

"Dimitri!"

"Roza!"

We had reached our climax point.

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? Please review! I need reviews please? please? **


	3. Surprise!

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I dont know when Ill update next so sorry if it takes awhile!**

**Disclaimer! All belongs to Author of VA (still dont know how to spell her name, sorry)**

* * *

After I had 'it' with Dimitri, I fell asleep peacefully in his arms. I wished this moment could last forever, but apparently God couldn't let that happen because Adrian had to interrupt this peaceful night.

"Little Dhampir! How are you feeling today?"

"Adrian for once could you just let me go to sleep!?"

He sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you...you are asleep!"

"Whatever Adrian, what do you want?"

He put a hand on his heart, "Why of course, just to see my favorite Dhampir in the world!"

"Adrian..." I warned.

"Fine! I just wanted to see how you were doing!" He said irritated.

I was shocked...Adrian irritated means the apocalypse (**A/N no offence intended when said apocalypse) **is coming soon! Well, maybe not, but it is really rare.

He sensed I was shocked so he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad, it's just...I just have a lot on my mind."

"No Adrian, you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I was the one acting like a bitch, not you."

The room started to fade.

"Your waking up Little Dhampir, I'll see you soon."

"Wait! Does that mean in dream sense or in man to man sense?"

He just smiled and shook his head.

I opened my eyes to a welcoming sight. Dimitri.

I sighed.

"Good Morning," Dimitri said.

"Mornin'."

"Rose...I was thinking last night while watching you sleep. Since we are both going to guard the princess, this relationship won't work."

I was going to say something, but he shook his head and I let him continue.

"I was thinking about resigning and be someone else's guardian...maybe like Christian?

My eyes were filled with tears. He would give up guarding Lissa for me. I didn't even notice when tears were falling down my cheek.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked his voice full of worry.

"Nothings wrong Comrade! Everything's perfect! I just can't believe you would do this for me!"

"Roza, I would go to the end of the world for you," he said seriously.

I couldn't help it, I burst out sobbing. Only Dimitri can make me cry for something. I don't know how long I was crying for when Dimitri said I had to go to class. He said he could get me out, but it wouldn't be that helpful as it is two weeks from graduation.

" Dimitri, promise me something," I said as we were about to leave.

"Ok."

"We always have to tell each other the truth, no matter how horrible it is. Okay?"

"Of course Rose, I would never lie to you unless it was to protect you, but now I won't even do that." He smiled

"Good!" I grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

We were nearing the last trees that concealed us from the academy when Dimitri pushed me against a tree and kissed me, but he pulled away before it could get to intense.

"Goodbye Roza, I'll see you later," he winked.

"Bye Dimka," I smiled then I ran to my dorm.

"Hathaway! Your 5 minutes late! But I guess that shouldn't surprise...you know, I have no idea how you will pass graduation, and be Lissa's guardian!"

"Shut the fuck up Stan, and by the way it is _Princess _to you, not Lissa!"

He blushed bright red and continued on with the lesson. I couldn't pay attention because Dimitri was right behind me, his eyes boring into the back of my head.

Finally the bell rang and I went to combat class. (**A/N I do not know who teaches it in the real book so I will say Guardian Parker teaches it)**. Luckily I wasn't late this time, so I just sat down and talked to Eddie.

"Hey Ed, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Rose, how about you?"

I smiled, to happy to come up with a smart-ass saying, "I'm good Eddie, very good."

"Okay, let's spar!"

We circled around each other, he could tell I wasn't going to make the first move so he lunged. Thanks to my super Dhampir skill I managed to dodge the worst of it, he managed a backhand punch on my thigh. It hurt like hell, but I was definitely not going to show him that.

I took control after that, I did a spin kick on his jaw, he stumbled and I saw an opening. I did a spin kick, and landed on him. I stuck the pretend stake through his heart, then I noticed the crowd looking open-mouthed at us...or well um...me.

"Hey, if you want to picture me naked do it in your own time!" I smiled my man-eater smile.

Everybody seemed dazed and I had no idea why. Eddie and Dimiti were the first people who got un-dazed.

"How the hell did you do that Rose!" Eddie said astonished.

"I don't know, I just get in this...this state, and it's like I am not in control of my body."

"Rose," Dimitri said, "I think I should take you back to your room now..."

"Okay," I shrugged.

When we were out of seeing range, Dimiti led me to his dorm.

"Comrade, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are we going to your dorm?"

"I have to show you something." He said abruptly.

I followed him, and he lead me to his bed.

"Roza...what happened in that room wasn't natural. We think it has something to do from being shadow-kissed.

"Yeah...nobody wants to admit I'm that good." I grumbled.

"Roza...Look at me."

He pulled my head up.

"Roza, we all know your good, but that move...well it was impossible.

I then felt a wave of darkness crash over me.

"Shut up Dimitri! You of all people don't believe my skills!"

I started running away when Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"Roza please, I do believe you it's just..."  
"It's just what Dimitri?"

He didn't reply.

"Just let go of me you fucking bastard!"

He seemed surprised and loosened his grip. I took that advantage and yanked my arm out.

I jumped through the window and ran. I could hear Dimitri calling for me, but I just wanted to run away. I started getting near the cabin when I head the bushes rustle.

"Good job Rose, you just came all the way here...without a stake!" I muttered to myself.

I was going to inspect the noise, when I saw someone come through.

"Tasha!" I said surprised.

"Rose!" She said at the same time.

She then pulled out a gun and pointed it to me.

* * *

**I think that is the best chapter so far! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I even got Rose to tell you to update**

**"Update or else!" Rose screams.**

**See??**


End file.
